Crimper tools are known in the art including as sold by E-Z Red Company under Product No. B790c. However, many of these tools have shortcomings including (1) the tools are not versatile in use; (2) the tools cannot reach tight spots; (3) they only provide one crimp in the terminal and wire, thereby sometimes not making a solid connection; and (4) similar problems.
Accordingly, the known tools while useful for certain applications have various shortcomings. These and other shortcomings of such tools are addressed by the present invention.